


A Change of Venue

by captainsambucky



Series: a proposal and a wedding [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsambucky/pseuds/captainsambucky
Summary: Everyone thought Tommy would be the one to flake on their wedding and yet David was the one missing
Relationships: David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd
Series: a proposal and a wedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Change of Venue

**Author's Note:**

> remember when I said I'd post this in like november... yeah sorry

David was sitting on the roof of his and Tommy’s apartment building looking at their New York neighbourhood below. There’s only one place louder than Chicago and that was New York. David loved it. It helped distract him from the real world like now when he was avoiding his own wedding. 

If everything had gone according to schedule he and Tommy were supposed to have exchanged their vows thirty minutes ago and yet here he was an hour and forty-one minutes away from the hotel where all his friends and family were. He wasn’t avoiding it though. There’s no way he could. Being on a superhero team means he couldn’t hide for long even if he wanted to. 

If David’s calculations were correct Billy would have appeared in a blue mist next to him an hour and seventeen minutes ago (though he thanks every entity it wasn’t Billy, chances are it would have ended in a screaming match for all of the city to hear). The next person likely to find him was Tommy and that would happen about-

“Hey,” David hears his fiancé say behind him “You’re supposed to be on the other side of New York right now.”

“I could say the same about you,” David says still looking down at the world below him. “How did you find me.”

“You find comfort in being at home. Chicago is too far and you weren’t with me. You weren’t downstairs, this was my second guess.” Tommy explains. 

“I’m impressed,” David says a monotone voice. 

“I picked up a few things from my genius fiancé,” Tommy says and David smiles looking at the city lights. “So you wanna say why you don’t wanna marry me?” He asks 

David lets out a resigned sigh “Of course I wanna marry you. There’s no one but you Tommy. I just…” David falls silent unable to describe his emotion. 

“I can’t believe out of the two of us, you're the one flaking,” Tommy says going to sit on the ledge next David. “We can call this off if you want. There’s no need for us to get married.”

David finally turns away from the New York horizon to his fiancé. Tommys wearing an all-white suit, it’s the same one David went with him to pick. They thought about doing the whole separate suit picking and bachelor parties but they’d rather be together. 

“I wanted to marry you, I’ve always wanted to marry you. It’s just… that’s not what we want. It’s like we were doing for everyone else. My mom picked the priest. Wanda picked the band. Kate picked the location. Billy picked the season. It felt like everyone else got to plan our wedding but for us. It felt like it wasn’t for us, I just felt so overwhelmed.” David explained. He turned to face his fiancé expecting to find a man who no longer wanted to be with him but instead finding a mischievous smile on Tommy’s face. 

“So what you’re saying is you want a different wedding.” 

...

David has to give it to Tommy, this was much more their speed than a wedding at an extravagant hotel. 

After texting the rest of their friends, Tommy whisked them off to city hall where they were met ten minutes later by a star-shaped portal and they’re friends pouring through. 

“Would you two like to exchange vows?” The lady at the desk asks apathetically. 

“Yes we would,” Tommy says not taking his eyes off David 

“Go ahead,” she sighs 

“You first” Tommy smirks

“Statistically third times a charm is a lie there is no proof that that trying something for the third time out works better than the first or second, and yet it worked for me. Since I met you, my life has gotten extraordinarily better I’ve gained the coolest friends, I’ve gone to corners of the earth I’ve only gained knowledge and I’ve fallen in love in a way I hoped for but never dreamt possible. I’ve never believed in fate but first time was young love, the second a dumb kiss at what I thought was the end of the world-” He turns to Teddy who chuckles quietly as he intertwines his hand with his husband “-and third time was you so I guess I should start believing in luck because I got lucky with you.” David ends. 

“Only you could write a wedding vow about statistics and make everyone in the room cry” Tommy fakes scolds and David lets out a wet laugh before turning to see that all young avengers past and present are in fact rather emotional at the wedding taking place. 

“Your turn,” David points out

“Right,” Tommy lets out a shaky breath

“We all know I didn’t exactly grow up surrounded by love. I thought it was a thing of fairytales. Something for the lucky ones, not something I’d ever achieve. I blocked it off and abandoned any opportunity to even get to know people in hopes that I wouldn’t confirm the thought that I was unlovable. That I was unwanted but then I met you. You who I took an immediate interest to when I first saw you. You who went one a date and a stakeout within hours of knowing me. Who found my family and saved me and the world when I went missing. Who stayed with me through all my bullshit because you actually love me and care about me. I never thought I’d get to this point. That I’d fall in love and cry at my own wedding and yet hear I am holding your hand as tears fall feeling like I’ve won the lottery because I’m here with you… also, the sex is really good.” Tommy ends making David laugh as tears fall. 

“I love you,” David whispers 

Tommy rests his forehead against David’s “I love you too.”

“Okay, can we have the rings,” The civil servant says wiping her eyes before anyone noticing. 

Kate hands Tommy a gold ring with the date of the wedding engraved. “Didn’t know you could be so emotional Shepherd,” she says with a wet face. 

“Look who's talking Bishop.” He shoots back before facing David again and sliding the simplistic yet meaningful ring around his finger. 

America comes forward handing David a silver band with green emerald around it that was so quintessentially Tommy that David couldn’t help letting out a sob thinking about how he was actually here marrying the love of his life. She punches David lightly before heading back to the rest of their friends. 

“I now pronounce you married!” The civil servant claps and everyone turns to her “You can kiss now!” 

That’s all Tommy needed to hear to pounce on his _husband_. 


End file.
